Ultimatum
by movieluver7
Summary: Takes place right after Girlfriends and Girl Friends. Kira makes Austin chose between her and Ally. Things get interesting after that. Summary sucks, I know. Read the story it's better.
1. Chapter 1

Ally daydreams about Kira's picnic with Austin. She sighs.

She grabs the note she had in her notebook. _I can't make it without you._

She smiles softly, then frowns sadly.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Trish asks, worried.

"I'm fine." Ally lies.

Austin runs in with Dez. Trish rolls her eyes. "Well, I gotta go to work."

They three look at her weirdly.

"I don't want to spend my day with you idiots." Trish says rudely. Ally glares at her. "Fine, you ...dorks." Ally keeps on glaring at her. "There can't be more love than that, Ally."

She leaves.

Ally sighs.

Austin sits in the counter. "Any new lyrics, boss?"

Ally looks at him weird. "Boss? Since when am I your boss?"

"Well, Dez and me were talking the other day. Trish can be our manager, and I can be the voice-"

"And me the wonderful and great director!" Dez pipes up.

"But you call the shots." Austin finishes.

"I call the shots?" Ally asks blushing.

"Yeah." Dez and Austin nod.

"Wow, what an honor. I thought I just gavled." Ally says blushing.

"You do more than that." Austin says with a sweet smile. Ally would have lost herself in his eyes, but Kira came.

"Come on, Austin. We are going to be late." She says sounding whiny.

"Where are you guys going?" Ally asks wondering.

Kira glares behind Austin back. When he turns to her and wraps and arm around her, she smiles fakely.

"We're going on a date." Austin says happily.

"Oh." Ally says sadly, then hides it by smiling. "Okay. See you later?"

"See ya." Austin calls.

With one last glare from Kira, they are gone.

"Was it me or was she glaring at you?" Dez asks out of nowhere.

'Oh crap.' Ally thought.

Kira and Austin had been dating for almost two weeks. Kira had gone from friends to enemies in the snap of fingers. And now, Dez had seen. If he told Austin, then Autsin would want to talk and figure things out. Then Austin would talk to her and...No, he couldn't find out about her feelings for him.

"It's nothing I'm sure. Maybe she had something in her eyes!" Ally lies pathetically.

Dez looks at her weird, but shrugs and leaves it alone.

Ally sighs. 'Thank God'.

With Austin and Kira.

Austin kisses Kira and she pushes him against a tree. They're in the park. The best setting for a date. She pulls away suddenly. "Austin?" She twirld her hair in her finger, looking up at him, sexily.

"Yeah?" Austin says, out of breath,

"You and Ally, you don't like her right?" Kira says.

Austin sighs. "Kira, I already told you."

"Well, I still want to know." Kira pouts. "Can you blame me? You're cute, you're talented, and you're Austin Moon! Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Yeah...but Ally's different. She's my partner. And anyway, she doesn't like me."

Kira sighs and pulls farther away. "Well, either it's me or her, Austin. You choose."

**yes the witch with a capital b is making him chose. Stupid ultimatum. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that this is my first Austin and Ally story. Cut me some slack please. :)**

**This is not as interesting, but it picks up the pace later, promise. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, I really, really, appreciate it. :)**

"What?" Austin stares at her like she grew two heads.

Kira crosses her arms. "Austin, you have to choose me, I'm your girlfriend."

Austin scoffs. "I don't think I'll do that."

Kira gasps.

"You have to understand Kira, Ally's my friend. I would never chose anyone over her. ONLY because she's my friend."

Kira looks at him, before hugging him. "Okay." Austin kisses her forehead. 'You'll pay, Ally. You'll see.' Kira thinks angrily.

The next day

Trish enters Sonic Boom and sighs when she finds Ally doodling in her book, a goodfy, lovey-dovey smile on her face. She rolls her eyes and walks over.

"Ally, why don't you tell him?"

"No!" Ally almost yells.

Trish rolls her eyes. "If you don't, I will."

"No, please don't. I want to do it, Trish." She sighs. "Anyways, he's with Kira. I can't exactly tell him I like him. That's me setting myself up for failure."

Trish shakes her head. "Just tell him the truth already."

"Tell who what?" Austin asks, as he and Dez come inside.

Dez is holding his camara and trying it out. It's new.

Ally hides behind Trish. When Dez points the camara at Trish, she pushes him away. "Get out of my face, Dez."

"Touchy." Dez mutters.

"What?" Trish glares.

"Nothing." Dez begins to play with it again.

"What were you guys talking about?" Austin asks, going back to the old topic.

'Damn it.' Ally thinks to herself.

"None of your business." Trish snaps.

"Trish!" Ally scolds.

"What?" Trish looks at her confused. Did Ally want her to tell Austin about her feelings? Sheesh.

Ally blushes. "Come on, Austin. Let's go practice your songs."

"Okay." Austin says slowly.

They go to the practice room.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, why?" Ally asks, laughing nervously.

Austin shrugs. "No reason. So got any new lyrics?"

Ally smiles, feeling better already. "Yes, I do."

They practice for two hours. Then Austin stops and looks at her thoughtfully. He thinks about what Kira had told him the other day.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ally asks concerned.

"Fine." Austin smiles at her sweetly. Ally doesn't believe him, but leaves it alone.

"If you say so, but Austin, if you ever need to talk, I'm right here." Ally says.

Austin hugs her, surprising him and her. "Thank you." He whispers in her ear. Ally smiles, then feels sad, because she wants more.

"Okay." Ally pulls away gently. "Let's keep practicing." She turns back to the piano.

**Kira's angry, but atleast, Austin chose Ally over her. :) Go Austin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three. A little bit on an Auslly moment in a way. :) Enjoy.**

Later after they practice Ally is sitting by the piano and practicing.

Austin walks in and playfully joins in.

Ally smiles and keeps playing. Austin gets competitive and laughs as he lets his musical abilities win over Ally.

"Showoff," Ally mutters, though she still smiles.

"Winner, yes, I win! I win!" Austin whoops, pulling Ally up and dancing around the store with her. "Did you let me win?"

Ally blushes because they're so close, but shakes her head. "No, I didn't."

"Are you sure? I saw you missing a couple of notes there." Austin says softly.

Ally smacks him, gasping a bit offended, but then they look into each other's eyes.

Ally sees how sweet his brown eyes are, and she can't look away.

'Why do I have to like you, Austin? And now, after you have Kira as your girlfriend. Why couldn't I have realized sooner so this would be easier. I'm so stupid. You're so amazing and I think I'm really falling for you.'

Ally looks away sadly, but they continue to dance.

'Ally, why are you so sad? We tell each other everything. Even about Dallas. Dallas. Why do I feel angry about thinking about him? Ally's a beautiful girl, she's the best. She has an awesome voice, she a great songwriter. Her smile shines up her face and she looks like an angel.' Austin looks at Ally with such love that when he realizes what he's doing he looks away, cheeks red. 'What was that?'

Ally pulls away then, smiling nervously.

"Sorry." She apologizes.

"No, you don't have to apologize." Austin says quietly, still lost in his thoughts.

Ally looks at him concerned, but then he smiles at her softly.

"Are you two dancing?" Dez says, causing them to break apart.

Trish glares at him. They were totally having a moment and he ruined it. Ugh, Dez!

"No." Ally says quickly.

"Yes." Austin says at the same time.

They look at each other, both trying to say something, but not sure what. They turn to Dez and Trish, cheeks red.

Trish winces at how awkward they're being. 'Just because Ally's my best friend, I'll make this less awkward for her'.

"We were going go get tinny pizzas, want to come?"

"YES! I'm starving." Austin smiles, Dez and Austin laugh and high five each other, excited. Trish rolls her eyes and looks at Ally.

"Yeah, I'll go." She gets her bag.

They go get tiny pizza and then tiny chocolate cakes, and are having a lot of fun. So much fun that they don't notice Kira looking from where she was standing.

**Hope you guys liked it, though it was more of a filler chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter's a bit longer, but I wanted to put two important parts here, so here is chapter four. Hope you guys like this one. :)**

'I should've never believed him. It's always Ally this and Ally that, I wanted him to tell me the truth before we started to date.' Kira thinks as she walks up to Ally who's all alone at Sonic Boom.

"Hello, Ally." Kira says softly.

Ally stares at her before smiling softly, "Hi, Kira."

Kira sighs setting her purse down. "Be honest with me, Ally. Austin won't be but I hope that you will."

"Sure." Ally says before nervously sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"Ally, do you like Austin?"

Ally's face reddens, and she looks away shaking her head/ "No, of course not."

Kira glares at the ground before covering her face with her hands and shaking her head. She looks up at Ally with a smile. "I expected you to at least be honest with me, Ally." They sit quietly for a moment before Kira looks up again, an unsure expression on her face. "Answer me this then. Does Austin like you?"

"No." Ally says sure and quick. She doesn't even hesitate. "I know that he doesn't."

Kira nods. "He told me something similar."

Ally's feelings get crushed and she frowns sadly. She shouldn't have expected anything different, but it still hurt. 'Get a grip, Ally.'

"I-I told him to choose between me and you. And yes that wasn't the best thing I have ever done."

Ally stops her before she can continue. "You don't have to tell me. Austin likes you, okay? Remember that. He would never see me like that. We're partners."

"Austin said the same thing." Kira nods again, looking a bit more relieved and embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ally. I'm acting crazy aren't I?"

"I would be too, if my boyfriend had a best friend who was a girl." Ally jokes weakly. Kira seems to like it and laughs. That's when Ally feels a bit better, because Kira's looking calmer than before. Hopefully she wouldn't change again.

() () () ()

Kira leaves Sonic Boom and for the rest of her day at work, Ally gets more and more depressed. By the end, she's at her break and she's in the practice room. She wants to relax, but all she can think about is Austin and Kira, and what Kira told her.

Austin arrives with some snacks and juices. He knocks on the door and Ally turns to him with a small smile.

"You okay?" Austin asks, quickly seeing the slight sadness behind her eyes.

Ally nods, though she knows she's not. 'Don't ask me If I'm sure, Don't ask me if I'm sure.'

"Are you sure?" Austin asks, putting the snacks down.

Ally looks up at him.

"Austin, Kira told me what she did." Ally hears herself say. "I..." She doesn't want to keep talking, but she can't lie. And she already started. "She told me that she made you choose between me and her."

Austin's face gets a little bit red. "She did?"

"Yes and look, I'm sorry that she made you answer that, the good thing is that she knows that your feelings are only for her."

Austin looks away blushing. Ally looks away too, even though Austin's already looking away.

"This is so weird. Why won't Dez or Trish run into the room now?" Ally thinks in her mind.

"I'm glad that she didn't get angry with me choosing you. Well, I guess in a way she did, because she came to talk to you-"

Ally stops listening right then, because his words had hit home. He chose her? Austin had chosen her over Kira?

"You chose me?" Ally whispers.

Austin nods. "Yes. You're one of my best friends, Ally. You're part of Team Austin. Team Austin will always need Ally Dawson and so will I."

She can't stop the rush of feelings now, the sense of love that she feels for Austin. Her jealousy from earlier is gone and she's filled up with warmth. It's a nice, fuzzy feeling that spreads all around her. Her vision gets blurry and Ally gets tears in her eyes.

Austin looks at her worried, "Ally." He pulls her into a hug and runs his hands through it.

Ally tries to wipe her tears away, but they keep falling. She looks at Austin, and he wipes her tears away with his thumb. Ally sniffles and Austin smiles at her sweetly. "Did I make you cry?"

Ally laughs. "No." She keeps wiping at her eyes. Austin is still holding her. She looks back up at him, and he's watching her. She blushes and moves back but he doesn't let go.

They once again look at each other, unable to move away. Austin looks into her eyes, never breaking his gaze, and because he's not thinking straight, his eyes flicker to her lips and ever so slowly, he leans down slightly.

Ally watches, she sees him perfectly then. He's overwhelming her with his presence, with his being. All she can think breathe, or touch is Austin. She can't think of anything else outside them. Her lips part and she moves forward a bit.

Their faces are inches apart...

**I am leaving it at a cliffhanger, yes! I'm sorry, but I'm actually happy with this way of finishing it. Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter. I will appreciate it. I know I'm not the only one who loved this chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a very confessional, albeit dramatic chapter. Enjoy it though.**

**Oh and thank you all so much, for your very kind reviews. I'm so glad that so many of you like this story. **

Ally closes her eyes and she can almost feel his lips. She stands on her tippy toes and finally their lips connect and everything becomes like fireworks.

They were sweet, beautiful, red fireworks. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and hums softly, enjoying the feeling of his lips of hers.

Austin pulls her close, making their bodies come as close as they possibly can. They pull away when they need air, "and when they do, they look at each other. Their eyes are full of unhidden emotions, but they quickly disappear when they both spring apart squeaking.

"I'm so sorry, Austin."

"No, it's my fault. I don't know what came over me."

Ally cringes and looks away, putting a hand over her mouth, She closes her eyes, but his words still can't be avoided.

"Austin." She sits next to him. "I'm sorry. Look, you didn't do anything wrong, It was my fault. Let's...let's just forget about it." Ally says quietly. She closes her eyes and looks away. The last thing she wants to do is forget, but she has to. She just has to.

Austin looks at her quickly, before he gets up and begins to pace.

"No, I can't, I can't forget about it." Austin looks at her before he sighs.

"Okay." Ally feels red, she was blushing. It's because of that mind-blowing kiss, she's sure.

"I...I'm starting to...Oh god, this is hard." He stops in front of her, eyes closed. "IthinkIlikeyou."

"What?" Ally asks, not sure she heard right.

"I think...I...like...you." He opens his eyes and looks at her. Ally's can only stare. \

"I….Austin…." She shakes her head and now she's the one pacing.

'He can't...I can't... Kira.' She looks at him. "Austin, you're with Kira."

Austin nods. "I know, but I can't..." He shakes his head.

Ally blushes.

"When Kira made me choose, I couldn't choose her. I didn't know why. I told her that it was because you were my friend and my partner." Austin pauses. "I can't wake up in the morning without knowing that the reason I chose you was because I like you, Ally. And I can't choose anyone over you."

Ally can't seem to open her mouth, but that's okay, because Austin can't seem to stop talking.

"That's the truth. I like you... I like you." Austin says slower now. "Ally, I like you."

He smiles to himself, because the more he says it, the more he thinks it, the more sure he is about it.

Ally looks into his eyes, searching for something, she wasn't sure what. All she needs to know he has already said.

She hugs him, pulling him close to her. "Why did you have to figure it out so late? I like you too Austin."

Austin pulls her close, and he smiles. That's all he needs to hear now.

"But we can't be together." Ally says, pulling away.

"What, why," Austin asks, hurt.

"Because of Kira, Austin, what we did was wrong. We...we kissed!"

"You did what!"

Austin and Ally gasp and look over at the person standing there.

**I think that they were so cute but thinking about Kira is keeping them apart. Tell me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New filler hapter, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I'm a bit on the writer's block side of things. **

**Oh and has anyone seen _Warm Bodies_ yet? I love that movie. It's so cute and sweet. Never thought about zombies as a possible love interest, but I really liked R. He's just too cute. ****J**** anyway, on with the story!**

Trish has a big smile on her face. Dez looks amused, but otherwise fine, but Kira. She was the only one looking very, very hurt. She glares and walks over to Austin, slaps him. She turns to Ally, and Ally shakes her head. "Kira, listen to me."

Kira shakes her head. She's ready to strike and slap her, but Austin grabs her hand and turns her away from Ally.

"Come on, we need to talk." Austin says in a quick voice. He looks at Ally, and she looks back at him nervous. Austin gives her an apologetic look before taking Kira out the store.

Ally groans into her hands then begins to nervously chew at her hair.

"Ally, I am so proud of you." Trish says, rubbing Ally's back soothingly. Ally shakes her head embarrassed.

With Austin

"Okay, I know that this is a big shock." Austin began nervously.

Kira crosses her arms over her chest, and gives Austin a look. "No, Austin. It's not a shock. I knew all along that you would do this from the very beginning." She growls and smacks him with her purse. "I told you, Austin, that if you liked Ally to tell me. I would understand."

"I-I'm sorry." Austin looks at her helplessly. "I didn't, couldn't….I just found out about my feelings for her."

Kira scoffs. "That's funny, because everyone else around you knew about your feelings for Ally and vice versa." She screams.

"Calm down." Austin says. People start to look over. Kira doesn't care.

"My boyfriend just kissed another girl, don't you tell me to calm down!" Kira begins to cry. "You know what, I'll calm down, but just you wait Austin. You'll pay!" Kira promises revenge, but her voice is full of hurt.

That's when Austin realizes that Kira's a sheltered and pampered girl. She's probably used to getting everything she wanted and now that he was breaking up with her, it must be something very new to her.

Kira stomps away. "Kira, wait." Austin follows her and grabs her hand, but Kira slaps his again.

"Wait for what, Austin? Huh? You probably never even loved me." Kira says low in her voice. She turns away and Austin feels like a big jerk, but he knows in a way that Kira's right.

Austin watches her go. He sighs and heads back to Sonic Boom.

When he returns Ally is waiting, Dez and Trish are sitting down with her.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally says worried. "Is Kira okay?"

"She told me she was going to make me pay. Other than that, she seemed fine." Austin says trying to joke around, but not succeeding.

Trish rolls her eyes. "She's just a jealous brat, its fine."

Dez smiles at them widely. "I'm so glad you two are finally together."

Austin and Ally look at him with a smile. "You told him?" Ally asks.

"No." Austin shakes his head. They look at Trish. She shakes her head, arms raised.

"I didn't do anything."

They turn to Dez.

"What?" He asks.

"How did you know that we liked each other?" Austin asks with a smile.

Dez rolls his eyes. "I'm your best friend, Austin. I'm supposed to know these things." He waves them off.

They all laugh and Austin and Ally can't keep their eyes off each other. Words aren't needed to know that they feel exactly the same way.

With Kira

"Dad," She says into the phone. "I need to talk to you, now."

**It's almost all good and then Kira calls her Dad. I wonder what's gonna happen next. Well, I know, but you guys will have to wait. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you thought, did you see this happen? I know I did. J**


	7. Chapter 7

**This had got to be my longest chapter in this whole story, but there's a lot of drama here. So, this is for all of you guys. Please Enjoy, I know I did.**

**Oh, if there's any errors, I'm so sorry, I wrote this at three in the morning, I couldn't go to sleep, so I'm sorry. But again, enjoy. :)**

The Next Day

Ally awakes with a very clear sense of peace. And throughout her whole day, she's sure everything is going to be fine. Things soon take a dive for the worst when a bad feeling begins at the pit of her stomach.

She masks it, but by the time she gets to Sonic Boom, Austin is suspicious.

"Okay, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing's wrong, Austin." Ally says in a voice a little too high. Austin gives her a look. She sighs. "I'm not sure. It's just that what happened with Kira really has me worried."

"It'll be fine, Ally." Austin gives her a smile, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me."

"You're right. Maybe I'm overreacting." Ally says but just as she says that Kira enters Sonic Boom with her dad, Jimmy.

"Okay, what is this I hear about you breaking my little girl's heart?" Jimmy asks. Austin and Ally look at each other, horrified.

"He kissed her, Daddy!" Kira accuses and she crosses her arms looking very smug. Ally, as nice as she is, feels the need to slap her so hard that she'll permanently wipe that smirk of her face.

"Is this true?" Jimmy asks, turning to Austin and Ally. Ally's ready to come up with a lie. She's not the best liar, but she would do anything to help Austin.

"Yes, it is." Austin says before Ally can speak. A tense silence begins and all eyes are on Jimmy. Jimmy nods a closed expression on his face and he turns to Kira.

"You see, Daddy. He cheated on me. He's not a good person." Kira gives him the meanest glare ever. Austin shakes his head unable to believe what he is hearing. "You have to get him off your label. He's just bad news."

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I am not a bad person. I'm very sorry for what I did, but I don't regret having done what I've done." He took Ally's hand in his and she looks at him confused. What was he doing? He was going to lose his record deal with Jimmy.

Though a part of her warmed over and she couldn't help but smile at Austin. He returns it before turning back to Jimmy.

"I understand if you want me to get off your record deal. I'll do it now if you want me to. Just believe me when I say that I really am sorry for hurting your daughter's feelings. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Ally knows that Austin's telling the truth. He's not one of those jerky ex-boyfriends that only go with a girl for a good time. Jimmy had to believe that.

"Too bad, Austin, but Daddy won't believe your lies." Kira says, her beautiful brown eyes glaring into Austin's. Austin stares at her speechless. This was the girl that he had thought was a perfect and beautiful. And yet, here she was running all his chances.

"Kira," Jimmy shakes his head at his daughter. Obviously he had not raised her with such mannerisms. He turns to Austin. "I'm not proud with your actions young man. In fact, they make me very angry; my daughter is always number one in my priority list." Kira smirks at Austin and Ally behind Jimmy's back, it makes Ally so angry that she sees red. "However," When he says this, even Kira looks at Jimmy shocked. "I'm very glad that you two have broken up. I don't approve her dating until she's of a good enough age."

"Daddy," Kira gasps shaking her head in disbelief, horrified. Ally felt just like that; in total and complete disbelief.

Jimmy sighs. "Sweetheart, I know he hurt you, I know he will make it up to you and me, in a much more respectful manner than me kicking him off my label, but I'm just very glad he's no longer dating you." He turns to Austin. "No offense son, but I don't trust any boys with my baby girl." Jimmy glares slightly. "You gave me good enough reason not to let her date for a long time."

"Daddy, this isn't fair!" Kira stomps her foot like a four-year-old.

"Go back to the car, sweetheart. I'll finish with Austin here." Jimmy says.

"No, not until you fire him!" Kira says, cheeks now red and sounding very annoying.

"Now, Kira," Jimmy says, sternly, his voice low and a bit angry. Kira stomps away, screaming out a bunch of profanities and Jimmy sighs, embarrassed.

"Consider yourself very lucky, Austin." Jimmy says looking at Austin straight in the eyes.

"Yes, sir, and about what happened with Kira. I'm terribly sorry." Austin begins, his face full of shame and embarrassment.

"I will forgive you, especially because you were honest with me. Now, I'm not very happy with what's happened, but this has happened before."

Austin's mouth drops. Ally stares at him, not believing what she's hearing.

"This has happened before?" Ally asks quietly.

"Yes, and I did as Kira said, I got him off the record label. Worst mistake of my life, because Justin Bieber is now a big star."

Austin and Ally's jaw drops. Kira had dated Justin Bieber? What?

"I'll have to be careful with all the people I get into contract with. I won't let my daughter date my employees." Jimmy says and Austin nods emberrased. "I expect you to keep this young man away from my daughter Ally."

Ally nods. "Yes, sir," Ally says in a high-pitched voice. Jimmy chuckles, very much amused by their reactions.

"Oh and my son says your violin lessons are really helping him improve. Thank you."

Ally blushes, flattered, "Thank you, Mr. Starr. He's a very good student."

Jimmy nods, proudly. "Okay, I'll see you both later. Try to keep out of trouble." He says, sounding almost like a nagging parent.

Austin nods, now emberrased. Ally smiles politely and they watch him go.

"Oh my god," Ally says not believing what had just happened.

"I know, that was a close one." Austin says, sighing in relief and looking very calm.

Ally smacks his gently.

"Ow, what was that for?" Austin yelps.

"I knew I should've been worried. Jimmy could've fired you and here I was _chilling_! Austin we can't take chances like that." Ally says worried. The danger is over, but she's really feeling guilty. She was so close to single-handedly ruining all the progress Austin had done. Ally wouldn't forgive herself if that had happened.

"Ally," Austin grabs her face and makes her look at him. He looks at her with so much love and affection that Ally's speechless. "It's fine, remember? And I told you it would be okay, so I was right in the end." He says cockily.

Ally rolls her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ally hugs him close. "I'm so glad that Jimmy didn't get too mad."

"Yeah, I know. Is this what had you worried, Ally?"

"No, but I had a bad feeling something would happen." Ally scoffs. "I guess it did, so I was right."

Austin laughs, and then kisses her softly. "I meant what I said, Ally. I would give up my record deal if I had to. Nothing is more important that you." Austin whispers.

Ally smiles at him before kissing him passionately and hugging him tightly; and that had to be the happiest day Ally's ever had in her life.


	8. Epilogue

**Yes, people this is my last chapter. I am so sad that it's the end, I really enjoyed writing this story down, but this is it. So here is the epilogue. I hope you guys like it as much as I did. :)**

**Oh and I would really like to thank a lot of you: LoveShipper, queenc1, ashray4 and all you other guys, but mostly Bobbi Phantom who was the first person ever to review. Thank you so much.**

**Okay, now enjoy the story. :)**

"We're going where?" Ally asks Trish who pulls her out of Sonic Boom.

"To the mall, duh," Trish laughs. "C'mon Ally, you already work here. And you need some nice clothes for your date with Austin."

Ally blushes at the mention of the date, "I can't believe we're going out." She says happy. Trish squeals with her. A couple of people look at them weird, but they don't care they're happy.

"I know. I'm just happy it worked out." Trish says.

"Oh Trish, it always works out when true love is involved." Ally says dreamily.

"Yeah, you won over the wicked witch of the west, now it's shopping time."

They spend a good two hours looking around for something nice and casual, but also very sexy. Trish demanded it, and Ally secretly liked the options. By the end they get a nice white dress with a blue belt and some beautiful black boots that just made the whole outfit better.

"Oh my god, you look beautiful. Austin's going to love you." Trish says and both girls jump up and down like little girls.

"Wow." Austin says.

Ally stops, blushing in embarrassment, but still smiles at him. He was dress in blue jeans a red and white long sleeve stripped shirt and red convers.

"Ready?" Austin asks, offering Ally his hand, Ally smiles and smiles giddily as he walks her outside.

They wave at Dez and Trish then leave. They walk to the beach and Ally's looking around, enjoying the scenery.

They stop and Austin turns to her. "Okay, I'm going to put a blindfold on."

"Really, Austin," Ally laughs Austin laughs with her.

"Yes, it's part of the surprise." He says mysteriously.

Ally lets him and he carefully takes her forward. Ally stumbles a couple of times and each time Austin catches her. She smiles, blushing. There might be a surprise, but at that moment, Ally was loving the fact that Austin was holding her.

"Okay, here we are." Austin gets a hold of the blindfold and takes it off. Ally gasps, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You did all of this?" She asks in awe as she takes a small step forward. Right there is a nice picnic set up, a blanket and the basket. Ally's eyes water and she hugs Austin.

"Oh my god, I love this Austin." Ally says.

Austin laughs and kisses her. "I took a few pointers from when you planned my dates." He says.

Ally and Austin tense a little, but otherwise relax.

"I'm a pretty good planner." Ally says, though not bragging.

"Good? Ally you're perfect." Austin says. Ally blushes, but Austin's not done. "Remember when I told you that you did more than gavel? I meant it Ally, you do more than that." Ally blushes even more and she kisses him.

"You're the sweetest guy ever. How could I ever get so lucky to be with you?" She whispers.

Austin plays it off all cool, shrugging and acting all calm about it. Ally laughs at him, and when he pouts at her she smacks him in the arm. Austin picks her up and twirls her around, Ally squeals, giggling. Then he puts her down gently.

"I love you, Ally." Austin says.

Ally's mouth drops and she stares at Austin.

"I-I love you too, Austin." Ally kisses him softly.

Ally knows that she has Kira to thank for making this happen. If it hadn't been for her, Ally would have never figured out her feelings so soon, and if she hadn't put Austin on the spot and make him choose between her and Ally, he would've never realized that he liked her too.

Ally pulls away from him, a soft smile on her face. "I love you." Ally says again.

Austin smiles at her. "I love you too." He leans down and kisses her again.

Ally smiles into the kiss; wicked witch of the west or not, Kira's ultimatum made this happen, so thank you ultimatum.

**The End**


End file.
